plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Town Center
Town Center is a Plants and Zombie free-Roam Region area in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. To access this region, one must talk to either Vivian on the Plants' side of Neighborville or Dr. Nurse Doctor on the Zombie's side. It is composed of three main regions: Sundrop Hills, Up-Down-Uptown, and Pressure Pier. Missions Plant Missions *Boogie Beatdown: The Battle for Neighborville is like a pool that's ALL "deep end." Put on your swim suit because you're busting into Olds Cool's club (formerly known as Funderdome) and taking him down! *Baron-Palooza: Baron von Bats is no regular zombie. He's a Baron! With a cool hat! Banish that Baron and brandish his bowler! It's not a bowler hat, but you get the idea. *Fight Zentrification: The Uno Taco is the town's favorite place to eat. An upscale zombie brains bistro? Not so much. Defend the Uno Taco and grab Zen Sensei's Goatee! *I Treasure You: Don't panic! Tenderleaf's squad ran into trouble looking for Treasure Yeti and his Bling. But that won't happen to you, right? Right? Zombie Missions *Infection Detection: Something's infecting zombies, turning them into well-adjusted members of society. Ones who don't want to eat brainz! It must be stopped! *Brinesport: License to Dill: In a world overrun by a rude pickle named Brian who thinks he's SO cool, a zombie seeks revenge and the all-important DETONATOR. Is that zombie YOU? *Parade Gloat: Plants are guarding a centuries-old stink at the Museum. The only way to steal it is to distract the plants. But how? With a HUGE distraction, obviously! *Balloon Bafoons: The Balloon tangled on the TV Station's antenna is the only one in town since the balloon factory popped. Rally the troops and go get it! Medals Both Teams Shelf Stuffers *Art of Gold - Collect 1 Golden Gnome in Town Center. *Gold: Dusted - Collect all Golden Gnomes in Town Center. *Diamond: MINE! - Collect 1 Diamond Gnome in Town Center. *Swole Goals - Deliver all 10 Exercise Tapes. *Spicy - Pick up 100 tacos. *Extra Spicy - Pick up 250 tacos. *Explosively Hot - Pick up 500 tacos. Side Gigs *Top Dog - Bring a Crystal Dog to the Strange Well. *Being Gnosey - Survive a gnome challenge in Town Center. *Gno Problemo - Survive all gnome challenges in Town Center. Demolition Fan *Gnight: Schooled - Calm the Temper of Gnomus. Plants Adventures *Sweet Talker - Help Major Sweetie. *From Husk Till Dawn - Help Corny Corn. *New Age Rage - Help Land Phil. *Bling Friends Forever - Help Tenderleaf. *Record Scratch - Beat Olds Cool. Sightseeing *Clog Day Afternoon - Complete Ancient Plumbing Gig. *Hike with Mike - Bring Mike to the camp site. *Gnome's Eye View - Climb the crooked column in the Grotty Gnome Shrine. *Pea in the Pool - Pool etiquette is optional. *Can I Dig It? - Find 1 Secret Invoice. *Yes, You Can Dig It! - Discover all Secret Invoices. *Big Dipper - Jump into the sea or river. Shelf Stuffers *Take-o My Tacos! - Buy something from Sergeant Peel. *Chest in Show - Open 3 Common Chests in Town Center. *Empty Chesters - Open all Common Chests in Town Center. *Gold Struck - Open 3 Golden Chests in Town Center. *Too Ingot to Handle, Too Gold to Hold - Open all Golden Chests in Town Center. Side Gigs *Armor Harmer - Vanquish Byte Knight in Bounty Hunt. *For the Birds - Vanquish Captain Featherbrainz in Bounty Hunt. *I'm Wheelie Shocked - Vanquish Shock Wheelz Crew in Bounty Hunt. *Op Till You Don't Drop - Complete round of Ops in Town Center without being vanquished. *Ranged Renegades - Win this Battle Chest mode. *Heroic Heroes of Hero-ness - Win this Battle Chest mode. *All-Stars' No-Star Game - Win this Battle Chest mode. *Garden Warfare Classic - Win this Battle Chest mode. *Discomania - Win this Battle Chest mode. Demolition Fan *Bad Reception - Destroy 10 TV antennae. *Waste Mismanagement - Destroy 5 dumpsters. *Taking Out the Trash - Destroy 30 trash bags. *Can't Touch That Dial - Destroy 2 televisions. *Brunch of Losers - Vanquish 10 Champions as a plant in Town Center. *Like a Champ - Vanquish a Champion as a plant in Town Center. *Myth: Busted - Vanquish a Treasure Yeti in Town Center. *Centurion - Vanquish 100 enemies while Battle Zone is active. *Unfollow the Leader - Vanquish battle leader *Battle Tale - Vanquish a battle skirmisher. *ELUSIVE FOE: Fantastico - Find and vanquish him in Sundrop Hills. *ELUSIVE FOE: Pack Rat - Battle in Up-Down-Uptown to lure him out. *ELUSIVE FOE: Squiddy Shaw - Battle around Pressure Pier to draw him out. Zombies Adventures *Doctor's Orders - Help Dr. Real Doctor. *Airhead - Help Norm Alguy. *Antique Stinque - Help Power Cora. *Vengeance: Avenged- Help Brick Fistmissile. *Blighty Blight - Defeat Blight Cap. Sightseeing *Sewage Treatment Yourself - Shower in the sewer. *On Topiary - Stand on fish topiary. *Ancestry Top -Stand on the statue of Amos. *Sidesteppin' Seeds - Hang out in the Wall-nut tunnel. *Gorgeous - Leap across the gorge. *Walked the Plank - Walk the suburban plank as Captain Deadbeard. *Deep Blue Me - Jump into the sea or river. Shelf Stuffers *Tacorganized - *Chest Test - *Infinite Chest - *Start of Gold - *All Panned-Out - Encounterable Plants * Encounterable Zombies * Trivia *It is the only free-roam region where both teams can play on. Although players can only either play all as the plants for the daytime version or all as the zombies for the nighttime version. Gallery bfn collectables map.png|Map showing all plants treasure chests, gnomes, and exercise tapes Map_Region_TownCenter.png|A blank map of Town Center daisy drive.jpeg|Daisy Drive Pressure Pier.jpeg|Pressure Pier Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville maps